


How To Lose Your Brother

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Goodbyes, Incest, M/M, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is devastated by Bill's news.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Lose Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



When he tells you, “I’m going to Egypt after graduation,” don’t show him that you're breaking apart. Square your shoulders, turn and leave, as if his words didn't wound you.

When your family congratulates and gushes over his decision, say nothing. Smile and laugh at the appropriate times. Try to hold back the tears when you and he share painful glances all night.

“I need to get out of here. I can’t take it anymore,” he tells you in the privacy of the bedroom you share, the beds pushed together. Show him a smile, say, “As long as it'll make you happy….” Your brother nods, rolls over and quickly falls asleep. You don’t sleep that night.

Five months later, he comes home for Christmas. His skin is tanned, his hair has grown to shoulder length, and there’s a smile on his face that you’ve never seen before. He’s genuinely happy. You smile sadly and think ‘Well at least he took my advice.’ Know that he will never be yours again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Betaed by nathaniel_hp. Luvscharlie asked for 'Bill/Charlie and Bill telling Charlie that he is leaving for Egypt'.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
